Harry Potter and Sirius Black the way it should be
by happyhewlett
Summary: Hey this is my first story so I hope you like it. If you like it please review telling me so. Thanks for reading.


**Harry Potter and the Pilosopher's Stone**

**the way it should be**

Right before we start I'm just going to say that I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, I mean if I did do you think that I'll be writing on fanfiction, which is the best website on the internet (Hope they don't take this story off), oh well, hope you enjoy the story.This only a one shot!! but if you want to use this to start your own one of just E-mail me your plan for your story and if I like it, I let you use it.

**Summery-**Is it just me or did you feel let down because of the first Harry Potter book the Philosopher's Stone. I always thought it should have been a bit more then Harry finds out his a wizard, meets Ron and Hermioneand stops Voldemort from geting the Stone and I don't care what anyone says Harry and Hermione should be together and Ron should be gone and Neville should be in the golden trio, but thats just my say. I want reviews and suggestions be them helpful or to just say what some of your storys are about so I can put them in at the bottom fo my story, oh and I need beta readers so E-mail my if you want the job.

**side note-**This story starts at the same place as the book, but I'm going to make it the way I want it.

**Chapter one-The Boy Who Lived The Way It Should Be**

It was a normal day on Privet Drive as Mr Vernon Durley, of number four, was geting in to his car, as he was pulling out of the drive way so he can go to work he didn't see the owls flying over him with letters in there mouths and he also didn't see the hard looking tabby cat sitting on the wall and reading the Privet Drive sign. An hour the cat was waiting and spying on the Dursley like she was ordered too, but then she saw Mrs Petunia Dursey walking out of the door with her son Dudley Dursley screaming for some sweets, you could hear them till they got on the bus.

Here was the chance she was waiting for, she walked up to number four and she went to an open window leading to the living room so she can get in, as she landed on the living room floor she looked around for anything to change Professor Dumbledore's mind about leaving Harry with these people so she looked in the living room first then the kitchen and finally the bedrooms, but she couldn't find anything so she gave up and went back to her wall.

A few hours later the Dursleys returned to their home and the tabby cat watched them, she watched as they were watching T.V, she watched as they were eating there dinner and she watched as they went to sleep. At one o'clock am on the dot, the street lamps start to go out one by one, when the lights were all out a tall, thin and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, man in a very long green robes and a purple cloak, when the tabby cat saw the man she ran up to him, the cat jumped behind a tree, but a severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses, her black hair was drawn into a tight bun and she was wearing some black robes and an emerald cloak.

Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall. said Professor Dumbledore.

Albus, there you are, why did it take you so long getting here? said Professor McGonagall

Dumbledore stoped for a moment as if worried, but then his face went back to calm again, but McGonagall didn't see it.

I'm so sorry, I had something to take care of before we did this.

Oh, ok I just thought this was more important then anything because of you know who.

Oh for the love of god woman just say his name, Voldemort.

McGonagall made a face like she was just hit with a whip on her back.

Oh ok, Voldemort, have you got word of him and the Potters. Please tell me something, oh the things I've been hearing, the Potters dead, Voldemort dead, please tell me something.

Dumbledore put his down as soon as he heard the Potters name.

My god, albus, but who is bringing Harry though. Hagrid, he may be slow, but his a good man at heart. said Dumbledore.

Yes, but do you think it's wise to let him look after a child.

Of course my dear lady I would trust Hagrid with my..., well not with my life, but you know something of less importance.

Yes well as I was sayin-

but mcgonagall was inturrupted mid senetence as all of a sudden a great boom filled the sky as a huge moterbike came slowly over the horizen and it crashed in front of them.The man on the bike was was the half-giant Hagrid, he was the size of two men on top of each other (not like that you perverts) and as wide as five men (or john prescott) and with long wild tangles of black hair he looked like some sort of savage man and he was carrying a small bundle of blankets that contridicted that image in his arms that contained Harry Potter. As hagrid got off the bike, Dumbledore thought,

why do I keep him around? Oh yeah, it's part of my plan, sigh oh well.

Hagrid my dear fellow, how are you this evening? Dumbledore spoke out loud. I've been good Professor, how are you sir. Hagrid anserwed with a look that just spoke of hero worship.

fine, my good man, lemon shebert? said Dumbledore.

Thank you Professor, now which house is it sir.

It's number four Hagrid, come it's this way. As the three got to the door Hagrid started to brawl really loudly. As Dumbledore put Harry on the number four door step, Professor McGonagall tried to stop Hagrid from crying in fear that he'll wake the muggles,but it was impossible, then Dumbledore placed a letter with green writing on it. Then all three backed away and they all said "Good luck" and they all went to Hogwarts, but when they were gone someone crept from the shadows and went up to Harry and bent down. When the person went in to the light baby Harry shouted "Siri Siri up! up!".

Shhhhhh little one, I've come to take you home, ok. said sirius black.

As sirius picked up baby Harry he was trying to work out how he was going to make sure Harry will be safe from Voldemort, from deatheaters and from the minipulative fool Dumbledore. _We could go to black manor or potter manor, but Dumbledore could know where they are. I know we could get a load of books about wards from black manor and then get a muggle flat and put up as many wards as possible around it, yeah that could work._

Come on Harry, lets go to black manor then flat hunting. And they ran out in to the night so they can apperate out side of the wards surrounding number four Privet Drive, as they got out of the wards sirius look a Harry and said "lets go home" and they both apperate on the spot.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
